Stop Dissaparating!
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: "GEORGE WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE DISSAPARATE ON ME AGAIN!" Angelina gets George to come to his senses about his feelings.R&R please


I don't own anything

A/N Angelina comes up to George's nose so bear that it mind

#

George stood at Fred's grave and looked down at the stone. He knelt down to wipe a piece of dirt off it. Even though it had been 5 years since the battle, George still found comfort by standing at the grave of his twin. George was better now, he had his shop back up and running with the help of Ron and he had his family close to him. Not to mention the fact that Angelina Johnson had been a great help to him for the past couple of years. Life had been perfect until a week ago when he had dropped round to her flat for the afternoon.

*_FLASHBACK*_

"_George I need to tell you something." Angelina said quietly. They were sitting on the sofa in her flat. They had spent the afternoon laughing and talking for hours when she turned serious._

"_Yes Angie?" George turned to her puzzled._

"_There's been something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Over the past couple of years I've like you more and more. I couldn't figure out what it was about you that made me feel like this; whether it was your laugh or your personality or your determination to keep going. Then it hit me. I love you George Fabian Weasley" she said it very quickly but George caught the last six words loud and clear._

_George went numb. He did the only thing that he thought was right. _

_He dissaperated._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

George would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way because he did. Immensely so, with all his heart he loved her but whenever he thought about it there was the feeling of guilt weighing him down. Angelina had been Fred's date/girlfriend to the Yule Ball in sixth year. George couldn't do that even to Fred if he was dead.

He sat there for a while, thinking, by Fred's grave. He heard the sound of someone apparating and turned around to see Angelina coming towards him. George's heart sped up at the sight of her. She had long dark hair and chocolate skin. George thought she was perfect.

"No, I can't feel this," he told himself.

George stood up and was about to dissaperated when the sound her voice came from close behind him,

"GEORGE WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE DISSAPARATE ON ME AGAIN!"

George froze, startled by the anger in Angelina's voice. He turned with a sigh to come face to face with a very angry witch.

"Hey Angie," he tried to keep his voice even but it failed somewhat miserably.

"Don't you 'Hey Angie' me George. I've tried to get hold of you for a week ever since I told you and you haven't even bothered to reply. You didn't reply that night either, you just dissaperated on me! I love you George and I know you love me too. Anyone can see that so why can't you deal with it properly." She finished panting slightly.

George was taken aback at her forwardness. True, Angelina had never been one to hold back but this was different. His heart was in his throat, she was right. He did love her, so much, but it couldn't happen not after Fred.

"Look Angelina, this isn't the time... not here..." George gestured to Fred's grave that they were standing by.

"Why? Because we're next to Fred's grave? He would have wanted this for us, for you."

George looked down into her dark eyes and took in what she had said for a moment.

"But we can't it wouldn't work..." he trailed off half-heartedly.

"Why not?"

"Because you went out with Fred!" George shouted at last.

Angelina looked taken aback at his anger. George was about to apologize when she shook her head and laughed in disbelief.

"That's why you dissaperated? That's why you've been holding back? Because you thought I went out with Fred that I'm in love with him? George I never went out with him. We only went to the Yule Ball as friends and he didn't want me to go with anyone else-"

"Exactly he wanted to go with you." George cut in.

"–because he knew you liked me." Angelina finished without acknowledging the interruption.

George stood there dumbfounded at the new knowledge that had been thrown his way. He stared at Angelina, getting lost in her brown eyes. He caught himself, shook his head and whispered,

"It still doesn't change anything." He started to walk away from her. He was about to dissaperated when her voice shouted in an angry plea,

"Dissaparate again then but you know it's true. You know what I'm saying is right. I LOVE you George Weasley, why can't you love me back?"

George became angry at this question. He did love, so much, and she knew that. He turned quickly and strode back but stopped a few paces away from her.

"Don't say that I don't love you Angelina because you know I do. I love you beyond words!" George saw her face soften slightly, he took a step towards her. "I love the way your hair falls perfectly every time I see you, I love the way you laugh at my jokes, I love your eyes when they sparkle, I love that you smile through everything, I love that you look beautiful even when you're angry." He finished with a deep breath.

They were so close now that George could count her eyelashes and Angelina could feel his breath on her nose. His anger seemed to have left him.

"And I love the fact that even though I have dissaperated on you once and tried twice, you still come after me," George whispered. There was a silence between them for a moment until it was broken by Angelina's laugh and then George started laughing with her. They stood there clutching their sides and shaking.

"Yeah and I'm not exactly sure why I keep doing that," she giggled.

George smiled, took her hand in his and said,

"Because you never give up on anyone especially someone who you love."

Angelina looked up into his blue eyes with such love George felt his excuses come crashing down around him because he realized that this was the woman he loved and nothing was going to stop him.

"So what excuse do you have now for us not being together?" asked Angelina with a hint of exasperation in her voice as she had noticed George's silence.

"None," stated George quietly, looking at Fred's grave. "I love you too much to come up with another excuse."

Angelina laughed loudly,

"Finally you have come to your senses!"

George leant forwards and kissed her on the lips. His heart raced as she kissed back. As they broke apart, she smiled and whispered,

"Now it's time for you to come after me!"

George looked confused as he watched Angelina dissaparate, laughing. It took him a minute to understand then he too dissaperated, following her because he knew exactly where she had gone.

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
